


Inspiration To Stay

by sweetbutterbliss



Series: Domestic OTB [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, OTB, Oral Sex, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't leave, you asshole," John can feel the vibrations of Barsad's silent laughter. John steps back, not far, but enough to run his hands across Barsad's shoulders and down across his chest. He bites at Barsad and sucks a mark into his collarbone, moving over and starting on the other side.</p>
<p>"Are you marking me, little omega?" Barsad laughs and gapes when John ignores him and bites down harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Heather.

The twins are finally asleep at the same time, John is a little scared to breathe for fear of waking one, or both, up. They sleep best curled up into each other, and John can spend hours watching them, not that they ever slept that long. Sabiha is already the dominant one, she lets her brother roll into her with only a mild squawk, and Ihsan wiggles around until he's forced into her armpit; they sleep embracing each other more often than not.

John literally tiptoes out of the room and stifles a snort of laughter at himself once he's clear. He's had a lingering feeling of sadness and melancholy all day, so he goes to hunt down Barsad. He doesn't have the same kind of bond with him as he does with Bane, but he can sense him all the same. Like the thrum of a guitar pitched low beneath everything else.

He'd felt it strongest in the delivery room, terrified and alone while they did all the prep work. Suddenly he'd been overwhelmed by frustration, despair, and near fury. It had caused his blood pressure to sky rocket and the doctor had shouted orders to inject with something that made him feel fuzzy, but he'd only truly calmed down when they brought in Bane and Barsad, both dressed in ridiculous paper suits and hats. John had giggled helplessly, partially because of the drugs and partially because they didn't have anything close to Bane's size and he looked like any minute he'd bust out and rip the seams of the flimsy thing.

He found out later that it had been Barsad he'd felt, not Bane. They weren't going to let him in the delivery room and he'd been so distraught that it had filtered through to John. Talia had shrugged and said she'd heard of that happening occasionally. John didn't think it was such a big deal, Barsad was family and the bond they'd formed only cemented it.

And today is served handy when he comes across Barsad stoically packing away his things in the guest room. The bed is neatly made and clothes are haphazardly stuffed into a duffel bag. Barsad has obviously taken more time and care with his weapons, nearly stacked in their cases by the door.

"What are you doing?' John stands just inside the doorway, arms crossed.

"I am leaving, little bird. I thought that might be obvious," he gestures to the almost bare room.

"Why the fuck are you leaving?" John's raises his eyebrows in shock.

"Because I have a life beyond here, John," he sounds weary and refuses to look at John.

"Barsad, do you really?" John speaks softly.

Barsad sighs heavily and moves into John's space, cupping his chin and tilting his face up. John stares into his sleepy blue eyes determinedly.

"No, it is not true," Barsad brushes a thumb across John's pouting lower lip.

"You can't leave. How am I supposed to handle this without you?" he jerks his head away and Barsad drops his hands.

"You are a wonderful father. You have no need of me."

"I'm not talking about them!" he realizes he's shouting and lowers his voice, whispering the last words. "I'm talking about Bane, he's useless without you."

"Ah...so it is for Bane's sake?" Barsad smirks and John tries not to laugh.

"No. _I_ need you. You're family, Barsad. What am I supposed to do with this?" he presses a hand over his heart, indicating the burgeoning soul bond.

"It'll fade," Barsad turns back to his bed, his tone brusque, but John can feel the sadness radiating from him.

"You can't lie to me, asshole," John steps all the way inside and shuts the door gently. He crowds into Barsad's space, pushing against his shoulders until he's backed up against the wall. "You aren't allowed to leave, I won't let you."

He presses his body against Barsad's and kisses him. They're the same height so they match up perfectly. Barsad sighs through his nose and makes a pained sound in the back of his throat before kissing back. He relaxes into the wall and John feels the tension leaving his body, as he wraps his arms around John's waist, pulling him tight and taking his weight. They stay like that, kissing slow and easy, licking into each other's mouths. John bites down a little too hard on Barsad's bottom lip, and Barsad moans.

They break apart, gasping, and John rests his head on Barsad's shoulder, the other man brushing his hair back and kissing his temple.

"You can't leave, you asshole," John can feel the vibrations of Barsad's silent laughter. John steps back, not far, but enough to run his hands across Barsad's shoulders and down across his chest. He bites at Barsad and sucks a mark into his collarbone, moving over and starting on the other side.

"Are you marking me, little omega?" Barsad laughs and gapes when John ignores him and bites down harder. 

John attempts a growl, like their alpha would do, failing miserably and laughing at himself.

He begins unbuttoning Barsad's shirt, biting and licking at the exposed skin as it's slowly revealed. He lowers himself to his knees and tugs on Barsad's belt, looking up at him through his lashes. He pops the button and unzips, reaching in to pull out Barsad's cock. It's already mostly hard and Barsad groans as John touches him, his hands clenching at his sides. John licks the head, pleased with himself at Barsad's muttered _fuck._

John can feel his own cock hardening and presses the heel of his hand against it as he takes just the tip of Barsad in, swirling his tongue across the slit. He tastes familiar and John hums around the shaft, feeling Barsad's thighs tremble.

"Little bird. Stop, please," Barsad gasps out and John sits back on his heels, his hand still stroking, looking up at Barsad with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"We can't. Bane...isn't..." he tries to make himself understand while John continues to stroke his cock, his pink tongue darting out to lick up the precome dripping down his shaft.

This is the first time they've done anything except kiss without Bane joining in. John knows Bane won't mind, will probably even enjoy hearing about it too.

"Shut up, Barsad."

Without warning he presses his mouth down, taking the shaft in as far as it'll go, humming along it. He pulls off a little and then slides back down, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue roughly against the underside. Barsad's cock is heavy and smooth in his mouth, he can't get it all the way down, but he swallows and inches down further. He can feel drool dripping down his chin and making a mess of Barsad's jeans as he closes his eyes and works his throat until Barsad is moaning and fisting his hands in John's hair.

"What do we have here?" Bane's voice rumbles from the doorway. Barsad immediately panics and tries to pull John off by grabbing his curls and tugging hard. In his panic he bucks forward and John makes a thick gagging noise in the back of his throat; Barsad's head hits the wall and he arches and shudders.

***

Bane comes home to a quiet house, which is rare indeed these days. Old habits die hard, and he sweeps the living room with quick eyes and crosses into the hall, scanning it from the side before striding down to the closed door on his right. He turns the handle and kicks it open with his toe, stepping aside in the doorway to prevent himself from being a target. No one shouts or takes a shot at him, so he relaxes and peeks inside.

He sees his brother against the wall, his shirt open and his chest rising and falling rapidly. His jeans are open and his eyes cast down at his Habibi's on his knees in front of him. The room is filled with the obscene, slick, wet sound of mouth on cock. Specifically his mate's mouth on his brother's cock. Bane smirks and crosses his arms, arousal coursing through him at his brother taking pleasure in his mate. 

He watches for a minute, feeling his cock grow, but refuses to touch it yet. He interrupts them with a smirk and strides into the room, and John pulls off with a slick pop and a strangled moan from Barsad. John looks up, heavy lidded, with a dopey smile for his mate.

"This just won't do, Habibi," Bane hauls John up by the armpits and brings him in for a kiss, licking the taste of his brother out of his mouth. John melts into him and moans, rutting gently against Bane's huge thigh. Bane manhandles him out of his t-shirt and throws it across the room. He hooks his thumbs into the soft pants and pushes them down, pleased to see his red, bobbing erection. He strokes it once and bites at the back of John's neck as John mewls and bows his head. From the corner of his eye, Bane notices Barsad attempting to stuff his stiff cock back into his pants in a resigned manner.  
"What are you doing, brother? Habibi is not finished. Are you?" he gives John a gentle push and John shakes his head, licking over his lips and zoning in on Barsad's leaking cock. Bane pushes him back down onto his knees and John goes willingly, his eyes glazed; Bane gestures for Barsad to come closer. 

Bane pulls Barsad closer and thumbs John's mouth open. He shivers as he looks down on his mate and watches his brother push his cock into John's waiting mouth. John looks up at Bane while he bobs his head up and down.

"Hands behind your back, Habibi," Bane strokes down John's back and is pleased at the muffled moan and the way he's gripping his wrist in his other hand at the small of his back. John adjusts his knees wider for balance and his swollen cock bounces against his stomach, smearing precome across it. Bane pulls out his own fully hard dick and strokes it, before using a hand in John's hair to gently guide him off Barsad and onto his own. John moans, the sounds loud in the quiet room. He trades off licking and sucking at both of their erections, taking them to the root a few times and sucking hard at the heads. Barsad is ready to come and begins stroking his own cock, while Bane holds John still and shallowly fucks into his mouth. Barsad lets his head drop back and groans as he comes, spurting across John's shoulders, face, and hair. Barsad's shoulders slump and he breathes harshly as Bane thrusts faster, coming down his mate's throat with a groan. John slides off as he swallows a few times and rests back on his heels, his head bowed and his hands still clasped behind him. His hips are making tiny circles trying to find friction for his long neglected cock.

Bane drags his shirt off and wipes his Habibi clean, gently hauling him up to his feet, kissing him again and handing him off to Barsad. Barsad manhandles him over to the bed, pushing him down on his back and tucking himself between John and the wall. Bane climbs on the other side of the bed and they bracket John. He whimpers quietly, clutching at Bane's bare shoulders, his chest rising and falling and his eyes shut tight.

***

"Shhhh, little bird. We have you," Barsad pets across his thigh, pulling it up and over his hip. Bane does the same, his hands tight across his thin skin. John moans loudly at the feeling of being exposed, his knees hooked over their hips, nowhere to go. His hole is dripping and if they even brush against his cock he'll shoot off immediately.

He feels Bane circling his hole with one large finger, pushing in and pulling out slowly. John tries to fuck himself down on it, but he can't get any leverage between them. Barsad bites his shoulder gently and adds his own finger alongside Bane's. John is begging, he can barely hear himself think over his moans, and he isn't making a lot of sense. Just a bunch of _'please'_ , and _'now'_ , and a lot of keening. They both add another finger, his rim stretching where four knuckles push into him. Bane crooks his finger and finds his prostate, brushing across it as John arches and cries out, whimpering and begging for more. Barsad adds another, slipping in easy, the squelching, wet sound making Bane smirk.

"You are so wet for us, Habibi. Can you take another?" his voice low and scratchy in John's ear. He has five fingers inside him now, he doesn't think he's ever gone further than this but he nods and Barsad slips another in; the stretch just this side of painful. He's grateful it's Barsad with his long, thin fingers. He's not sure he could handle another of Bane's thicker digits.

"You look beautiful, little bird," Barsad sits up a little to see where their fingers are stuffed into John's hole; there isn't a lot of room to move so they pulse in and out slowly. John feels so full, and he desperately wants to come, but he feels amazing. He feels safe and calm, spread out and vulnerable for two dangerous men whom he trusts without question.

"Would you like us to fuck you together?" Bane asks.

John's eyes fly open and he looks at Bane, his mouth forming an 'O'. The thought makes him moan, and his dick pulses, adding to the wetness already making a mess of his stomach.

Barsad licks across the shell of John's ear. "You would look wonderful with both of our cocks pushed into your stretched out hole, begging for us to push in more. You would be dripping with it, would you not, little bird?"

John squeezes his eyes shut and comes so hard that he sees sparks and colored lights behind his lids. He pants and whimpers as the other two pull their fingers free and then Bane rolls off the bed.

"Stay here, Habibi," Bane kisses his forehead and John laughs weakly, because he's definitely not getting up. Barsad pets him gently with his clean hand, kissing along his jaw line and biting at his neck and collarbone.

"Are you trying to mark me, beta?" John jokes in a whisper.

"I don't think we need visible marks for that, do we, little bird?" John feels him smiling into his neck followed by sharp teeth and sucking along his neck. "But, just in case," Barsad murmurs into the bruise.

"You can't leave," John suddenly remembers what started this and he clutches at Barsad's arm.

"Shhh...I'm staying. You have convinced me, John."  
He closes his eyes and sighs out his relief. He drinks the water Bane hands him and lies passively while they clean him up and then pull the sheets up around his shoulders. As he drifts off, he can hear his babies fussing from the monitor. He struggles to open heavy eyes, but then he hears a deeper rumble. The monitor isn't meant for low bass, so he can't hear exact words, but he can tell that Barsad is crooning low and quietly to them, his voice dipping in and out. John drifts off to sleep to the answering sound of the twins cooing back at their Papa Barsad.


End file.
